The prior art has provided a wide variety of drum pedal assemblies. Generally, these pedal assemblies comprise a frame element clamped to a drum hoop, a rotatory element provided by the frame element, a pedal element secured to the frame element and connected to the rotatory element by a linkage element and a cam element, a retraction element secured to the rotatory element and a beater element adjustably secured to the rotatory element by a beater mount thereon. All these elements work together for the purpose of axially rotating the beater element in and out of a strike position whereby a drum head is actuated.
Due to the wide range of musical styles, techniques and personal needs, the prior art has provided means to make drum pedal assemblies adjustable. However, although these adjustments are vital, they are crude and limited due to inherent problems.
One adjustment offered by the prior art is that of beater extension which adjusts the radial distance between the head of the beater element and the axis of the rotatory element whereby the arc circumference of the beater stroke as well as the inertia and torque acting on the beater element is affected. This adjustment is provided by the beater mount and is accomplished by securing the beater element at different points along the length of the stem.
The problem with this adjustment is that by increasing beater extension, the increase in arc circumference, inertia and torque results in a loss of speed but an increase of power and swing due to added momentum. Likewise, by decreasing beater extension, the decrease in arc circumference, inertia and torque results in an increase of speed but a loss of power and swing due to reduced momentum. For these reasons, it is difficult to achieve a satisfying combination of speed, power and swing.
Another adjustment offered by the prior art is that of beater angle which adjusts the stroking distance or throw of the beater element. This adjustment is accomplished by adjusting either the position of the beater mount or the rest position of the rotatory element by means of the retraction element.
The problem with this adjustment is that when the beater angle is adjusted to provide a longer stroke, the increased stroking distance results in an increased degree of resistance by the retraction element when the beater reaches strike position. This problem requires additional applied pressure to the pedal element in order to compensate.
One other adjustment offered by the prior art is that of the retraction element which comprises a biasing spring eccentrically secured to the rotatory element. This adjustment is accomplished by adjusting the torque of the biasing spring whereby the attack and response of the beater element is affected.
The problem with this adjustment is that by increasing the torque of the biasing spring to acquire a quicker attack and response there is added resistance to the pedal element. This problem also requires additional applied pressure to the pedal element in order to compensate.
Due to these inherent problems found in the prior art and in answer to the need for improvement, the present invention is now disclosed.